Scott Trudeau
"I don't mean I'm not strong or I'm never gonna learn how to be in control. I mean everything else." - Scott to Prue. Prescott Allan Trudeau is a Son of the Next Generation of Charmed witches as well as the youngest of Charmed One; Prue (Halliwell) Trudeau and whitelighter; Andy Trudeau three sons. He is the baby brother of Drew, and Patrick and the youngest nephew of Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Scott is a decedent of the Warren family line of witches dating back to Melinda Warren of the 16th Century. History Early Life Scott Trudeau was born December 5, 2012 to Warren witch and Charmed One; Prue Halliwell and whitelighter Andy Trudeau at Boston General hospital Appearance Scott seems to take a lot of his appearance from his father. * Hair: Scott similar to that of the rest of the males in his family, tends to keep changing the style of his hair with him continually cutting and growing his hair out depending on where his head is at. Recently his hair had been cut short but has grown it and now usually has it gelled into a messy style. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Scott is a lean young man of medium stature who has pale skin, and honey-brown eyes that are very much like his father's eyes. He is known for having moles all over his face, neck, and body, and is the smallest of the Halliwell men with him standing at 5'10" and looks much like a mix of his parents, and seems to have a slender build. * Wardrobe: Scott's style leans toward pieces that are comfortable and casual, such as hoodies, flannel button-ups, baseball-style t-shirts, and slim-cut jeans with Vans sneakers. However, he has also been known for wearing active wear during lacrosse and cross-country seasons, such as Under Armour t-shirts and track pants with tennis shoes. He also wears a black bracelet with a silver P on it for Prescott and he also wears a silver ring given to him by his father. Personality Scott is described as being overly anxious and curious, particularly towards criminology and mysteries. He is extremely hyperactive, outspoken and immensely intelligent, has a quick mind for puzzles, witchcraft and research, yet prone to distraction and failing which is mostly due to him having ADHD, which was a huge surprise for his family. As he grows he matures, though at eight years old, he does have some romantic notions and has even developed a crush on one of his classmates, however due to some problems he doesn't trust easily. Despite Scott's scatterbrained shenanigans, he is a well-meaning, extremely headstrong and strong hearted individual that is always willing to help people, even to the point of putting himself into troublesome or life-threatening situations and has been found to easily give up himself for the people he loves, such as when Peyton was attacked and he stepped in to defend her from the demons. His eagerly caring nature can be seen in the way he treats his family, always keeping them grounded, as well as fixing and solving problems as well as creating plans both normal and supernatural. Scott takes on a grounding role for his friends, and always has his friends' backs, and due to his ADHD and intelligence is a source of knowledge for his family. Being that he is a Warren witch, Scott is very stubborn, has an enthusiasm for sarcasm and is extremely protective and loyal to his family and friends. Underneath his near constant sarcasm however, Scott takes a lot on his shoulders and often feels guilty about things beyond his control; which causes him to struggle internally as well as cause him anxiety and panic attacks. Due to his knowledge of the law, being the son of a witch and a detective whitelighter, as well as his aptitude for analysis, deduction, solving mysteries and his natural intelligence being his greatest asset, and Scott takes satisfaction in following the clues and gathering evidence that leads him to identifying enemies and solving problems facing the people he loves. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. Unlike his Aunt Phoebe, Scott began receiving his visions while asleep although he has since developed the ability to the point where he can receive a vision when awake *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. Like his brother, Patrick, Scott also inherited this ability from his mother and does tend to use the ability a lot when he needs to however like his mother, Scott also got himself into trouble from his astral self. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to create and disperse electricity from ones hands. Scott has amazing control over his electrokinesis and has even been known to create lightening storms with a combination of his powers. However this ability took Scott a long time to learn to control with him sometimes setting off sparks unintentionally especially with people he was not familiar with or when he was being hurt or bullied. Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. Due to being part-whitelighter, Scott can naturally orb, and is able to go anywhere including places he has never been before. He is able to remote orb people form one place to another and unlike his brothers he does occasionally take advantage of his orbing abilities. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Due to being part-whitelighter, Scott is able to heal, * Sensing: The ability to locate charges as well as the family. Due to being part-whitelighter, Scott is able to sense people, and had learned by playing a game of hide and seek with his family using his sensing and cloaking helping him to learn and due to his powers he is found to be an amazing senser, second only to his little cousin, Peyton. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Due to being part-whitelighter, Scott has the ability to cloak himself, and had learned by playing a game of hide and seek with his family using his cloaking and his sensing helping him to learn and he is said to be one of the best for cloaking. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. Due to being part-whitelighter, Scott has the ability to glamour his appearance, Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As the son of a Charmed One, Scott has been trained to fight by his parents; Prue Trudeau, and Andy Trudeau. Although he is seen as being more of a scraper than a fighter. * Temporary Powers: As a witch and child of a Charmed One, Scott has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life * School Student: Scott is a student at Washington High school, and has shown to be a very intelligent if not unique student with him often creating in depth and well written essays although not always about the subject he is studying. Like his cousin Peyton he is a well-rounded student with him also being on the lacrosse team, as well as joining a few other teams throughout his time at Washington High. He also kept Peyton in maths class which was a class she hated the most in high school. * Police Academy: Like his cousin Kat, Scott has recently been offered a position at the police academy with the help of his father and Uncle Darryl thanks to his aptitude for analysis, deduction, solving mysteries and his natural intelligence. Scott has also had a huge fascination for becoming a police officer due to him taking satisfaction in following clues and gathering evidence as well as because of his father. Relationships Peyton Halliwell Peyton is Scott's maternal cousin through their mothers as well as his best friend. From the moment they met at their first day at Sunnyside Elementary school; Scott and Peyton have practically become inseparable. With their friendship quickly growing close despite the secrets that Scott was hiding from Peyton. Scott helped Peyton adapt to her new life as an orphan and the bond between the two became just as close as a siblings bond despite not having known each other very long. After it is revealed that Scott is Peyton's cousin, at first Peyton is upset that Scott had lied and deceived her though their relationship didn't stay broken for long with the two quickly becoming friends again after saving one another from a demon attack. This proved that the two had an extremely close relationship as they are both willing to live and forget as long as they stay friends and siblings. It's found that whenever the other is having problems they go to the other in order to deal with everything. With the cousins sharing both a personal and magical connection with one another that seems impossible for most witches though despite this they do have their fights but Scott always knows that Peyton has his back. Drew Trudeau Drew is Scott's oldest brother. Ever since they were young children, Scott has always been closest to his oldest brother Drew than with Patrick, though Drew believes it might be because Scott and him share a manipulative bond together. Growing up Drew found it easier with Scott mostly due to the age gap between them and taught Scott a lot both about his powers and about teaching him his own personality traits. However like most siblings, Drew and Scott did get into a lot of fights growing up, especially when it came to their brother Patrick, whom despite being the youngest Scott found himself protective over and didn't always enjoy the pranks played on him as well as Drew being jealous of his relationship with Peyton. Despite their ups and downs however Scott and Drew both know that they have each others back and that nothing is stronger than them together working as one yet they do all bond over their magic with all three brothers being fascinated by their powers and magic. Patrick Trudeau Patrick is Scott's older brother. Although not as close with Patrick than he is with Drew, Scott is closer with the older brother. Enjoying spending time with both of his brothers rather than favoring one for another mostly due to their mother always teaching them that they were stronger together than they might ever be apart. yet they do all bond over their magic with all three brothers being fascinated by their powers and magic. Despite being the youngest of the brothers, Scott has always been protective over Patrick and wanting to make sure nothing bad happens to him. Although like most brothers they do fight especially over Scott's protection over Patrick despite being the youngest. Patrick has always felt like the younger brother because of Scott's own persona which has annoyed him in the past. Although both brothers agree that they will do almost anything for one another especially in regards to their wiccan lives. Etymology * Prescott: The name Prescott is a surname of English origin; habitational name from any of the places so called, in southwestern Lancashire (now Merseyside), Gloucestershire, Oxfordshire, Shropshire, and Devon, all of which are named from Old English preost 'priest' + cot 'cottage', 'dwelling'. * Trudeau: Trudeau is French from a pet form of the personal name Thouroude or perheraps Gertrude. A Trudeau from the Aunis region of France in documented in Montreal in 1666 with the variant Truteau. Trivia * Scott was named after his mother's old neighborhood Prescott Street and his maternal great-grandfather Allan Halliwell although he is nicknamed "Scott". * Scott's favorite dessert is banana cream pie from a diner in Boston. * Scott had his appendix removed when he was five. Category:Characters Category:Charmed Children